Love, Kisses, and Brooms
by laura-csm
Summary: Some fluffy oneshots of Ron and Hermione after Second Battle CHAP 5 & 6 UP!
1. Did you mean it?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Fred would be alive.

That wand's more trouble than its worth," Harry said simply. "And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

He looked back at Ron and Hermione and sighed. "I think we should go back to the Great Hall. See if things are okay," he said.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron and I could go, and you can rest" Hermione said.

"Really, mate," Ron agreed. "You look awful. You should go rest. We'll manage."

"But-," Harry started to say, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Really, Harry. Just go up and rest," Hermione cut off.

Harry looked relieved as he said "Thanks. I owe you".

Ron laughed as he said "Harry. You just defeated V-voldemort. We should be thanking and owing you."

Ron and Hermione were about to leave the office, when Ron suddenly remembered something.

He turned to Dumbledore's portrait and said, taking out the Deluminator, "Professor, I wanted to thank you. Without this… I wouldn't have been able to survive.

Dumbledore chuckled and said. "Mr. Weasley, you always were on the right path. You just needed a little help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and attend some celebrations.

Ron turned to Hermione and asked "Did you mean it? Or were you afraid you were going to die and were I the first person you saw and thought "oh there's Ron, I'll kiss him?

"Ron, you idiot. I wanted to do that for a long time"

And then they kissed. It wasn't like their first kiss, hurried and short. It was filled with love, with thankfulness that they survived, and how much they had waited it to happen.

"Bloody hell", Ron said.

"Language, Ronald," said Hermione, but she smiled.

Yeah, I know, a little dumb, but it'll get better, promise.


	2. My Other Silver Lining

Disclaimer: Jo owns everything. Not me.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

It had been a long day, with battles, Voldemort, and so many people dying. Tonks, Lupin, Fred- those were the hardest ones. Fred, how they would miss him, especially George, his twin. And the Lupins, leaving poor Teddy orphaned. But he wouldn't leave Teddy alone. Yes, he would buy him his first broom, go to Diagon Alley with him. Maybe Ginny- Ginny! Where was she?

And suddenly as he thought that, there she was. She had her clothes torn, her hair messy, but she was Ginny. The Ginny he adored and loved. Yes, he loved her.

"You stupid git !Y-you left me! I-I thought-t you were d-dead! Like F-fred! Oh Harry! Why? Why?

"I'm sorry Gin! I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I know! But Gin- listen to this."

And he told her. He told her about everything, starting with his lessons with Dumbledore, the locket, Godric's Hollow, Gringotts, everything.

"But Ginny, I didn't meet any Veela"

And then they were kissing. It was short and sweet, filled with love and happiness that they were together.

"That's my other silver lining".

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Yeah, short and sweet. But cute isn't it? But don't get your hopes down. There will be more later!


	3. Just like his Mum and Dad

_Disclaimer: I reapeat, I am NOT J.K. Rowling. _

_Presenting the Third Chapter of Love, Kisses, and Brooms_

In reality it was all surreal. The funerals went by in a flash, all somber and sad. Except for Fred's. George made sure of that. But today wasn't supposed to be sad. Harry was going to take care of Teddy for today, with the help of the Weasleys.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you. Ready for a day with Ted here? He can be a quite of a bit of handful," said Andromeda.

"Hi, Andromeda. I think I'm ready. I'm just going to take him to the Burrow. They are all very anxious to see him, especially Mrs. Weasley."

"I imagine so. Alright then, let me get Teddy."

As Andromeda walked away, Harry took a look around the room. There were pictures of Tonks and Mr. Tonks everywhere, smiling and waving at the camera. But one especially caught his attention. It was Tonks and Remus, smiling and waving at the camera, at apparently was their wedding day.

"Lovely picture, isn't it? It's the only picture of them I have together, a bit sad really. But I'm lucky I saved that picture, so Teddy could have a picture of his parents together," Andromeda said as she walked into the room, watching Harry see the picture. She walked over to Harry and handed him Teddy. Four-month old Teddy, seeing Harry, turned his hair black.

"He recognizes you. I remember D-Dora when she used to do that Ted & I used to think it was the cutest thing in the world," Andromeda said chuckling.

"I better go, Andromeda. They're going to get worried if I don't show up soon. They've been crazy, with all the Death Eater warnings."

"Alright Harry. Have a good time."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Harry saw Teddy, and he thought he saw something familiar in those brown eyes, but couldn't quite place it…

As soon as Harry stepped into the Burrow, Teddy began to cry. Suddenly, all the females in the house were all over Teddy.

"Oh poor dear, he's too overwhelmed. Step away from him, you lot"

"Ooh Bill, look at him. He's precious. I hope the leetle one here will be just like 'im."

"Oh, Harry, he looks just like you. Except for the eyes…I recognize them from somewhere".

TLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

It was late afternoon, and Harry had just taken Teddy home. Ginny and Harry were sitting under a large tree by the Burrow, just resting and talking.

"I don't know Harry, I think the Harpies are going to win. Puddlemore may be on a winning streak, but I just have a feeling that the Harpies- Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gin. I'm fine. Keep talking."

"Harry. I know the look on your face. Something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me. "

"Well, it's Teddy's eyes. Don't they look familiar? I know I've seen them somewhere, but I don't know where."

"I know, I had the same thought. I thought I had seen them somewhere, but- Harry! Where are you going? Harry?"

Harry had suddenly gotten up and raced to the room shared by him and Ron, and interrupted a heated snog session.

"Harry! Blimey!" exclaimed Ron, who was turning red in the face.

Hermione, who was also turning pink said, "Harry! What on earth?"

Harry ignored them. He just raced to his trunk, and started pulling things out. Old potion books, sneakoscopes, and just plain old rubbish spilles out.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just stared at him. He was mad- in their opinion.

And then Harry found what he was looking for. It was his old photo album. As he saw a picture, he knew.

"I knew it. It's Remus."

"What was Remus?" asked Ginny, sitting next to him on the floor and looking at the picture.

"Teddy has Remus's eyes."

"But-oh-Oh! Oh, Harry. You're right! But…how does he know?"

"I don't know. He can have any types of eyes he wants, and he chose Remus's, although he doesn't remember him."

"Maybe he saw his picture, one that Andromeda showed him."

"Maybe."

"Harry! I just figured something out. Teddy will always be a Metamorphagus, just like his mum. But now, he will be like his dad, with his eyes. That's wonderful."

"You're right Ginny. Teddy is just like his mum…and dad."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

_Wow. That was a loong chapter for me, since I'm used to short ones. I FINALLY got a chapter on. Sorry! I've been just too busy, and I've had this story on my mind for some time now. Please review! It means a lot for me! Flames accepted! I love all types of reviews! Also, I need a beta reader. So if you're interested, just send me a message! Thanks!_


	4. Study Like this More Often

A short one-shot idea I had in my mind last night.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, I wasn't rich.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

It was late on a Monday night. Everyone was sleeping and well, dreaming soundly. Except two people of course, who were studying in the common room. Well, at least one was.

Ron was staring at Hermione with a look of complete adoration. She looked so beautiful while studying. Her hair was lovely parted to the side. And her lips! When she studied she furrowed her lips in such a-

"Ronald Weasley! What are you doing?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Well, erm, nothing, just- er, watching you."

"Well, Ron, I appreciate you looking at me, but it's the second time this week!" Hermione said turning pink in the face.

"Yeah, well…it's jut that you're so…Hermione!"

"Well, it _might _be the fact that I _am _Hermione."

"Bloody hell Hermione. You now what I mean."

"Ron! We've got a Potions essay, Transfiguration test, Ancient Rune translation, and a new spell to practice! For tomorrow! We don't have _time_ for this!"

"Yeah, well, I don't take Ancient Runes."

"You know very well what I mean Ron. We've got our NEWTS this year and they're very hard and they will guarantee the rest of our lives! If you fail-," Hermione was saying, but was cut off by Ron running at her and firmly planting his lips on her.

Hermione was enthralled. Ron usually did this to her. One moment he was complaining to her about Quidditch and the next moment they were having a serious conversation. And he was always surprising her. Like now. He was kissing her with such a force, and she was kissing him back, that she was surprised that the room hadn't exploded already. She put one hand over his back, and with the other one stroked his hair. Ron did the same to her, except that his hand was _under _her blouse. Hermione thought that she was going to die of happiness, then and there. They both moved towards the couch in the room, trying not to break the kiss. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Hermione broke the kiss.

"You know Hermione? I quite like your studying methods."

"You know, we should study like this more often," replied Hermione.

In response, Ron kissed her back.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

I know, short, but my mind works best this way. And yes, it's starting to get a little pysical! That's why we have T rating!.

I need some ideas! Right now, I have another small one-shot for the next chapter in Hogwarts, but afterwards, I need idees. So tell me in a review or message me.

And, please, review. Just 30 seconds of your time means the world to me! I love reviews, and I accept everything, even flames!


	5. Make Him Happy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all of JKR.**

**-------**

Middle of September, 1998

"Trust me Ron! You'll do fine!" Hermione said the morning of Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team. Ron had been pacing around the Gryffindor common room for the past half-hour muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"Yeah, fine thing for you to say," Ron said continuing to pace. "You don't play Quidditch!"

"You got on the team in 6th year!" Hermione said, purposefully avoiding Harry's smirk.

"Wonder why," Harry whispered to her.

"Oh, be quiet," Hermione told him, her face blushing as she, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Are you nervous Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not really. After all, I happen to know the Captain really well," Ginny replied, flashing a dazzling smile at Harry who put his arm around her.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant for you," Ron retorted.

"You'll do fine," Hermione told him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I promise. I'm going to sit over there in the stands. Good luck you two!"

As Hermione walked towards the stands, she thought how wonderful life was right now. She hadn't really wanted to make her relationship public, wanting to avoid all the publicity and all the hating fangirls, but still managed to have a _very _good time with Ron. Why, the other day she had simply died with pleasure when Ron had snogged her! As she was getting near to the stands, she could see two girls laughing and gossiping. Wanting to avoid talking, she moved to the stand farthest away from them, but unfortunately could still hear them.

"Oh look, Ron Weasley is going up! He's so handsome, don't you think?" one girl remarked.

"Oh yes he is. But isn't he dating that Granger girl?" the other girl asked.

"No, I don't think so. If they would they'd be snogging all over the place and holding hands. Have you ever seen them like that? I haven't. If I were her, I'd watch out," the first girl said.

Hermione's heart began beating faster and faster when she heard that, especially the last part. Yes, it was true that they weren't very public with their relationship, but she didn't think that many people didn't know that they were together! She hadn't even _thought_ that other girls wanted to be with Ron. She simply couldn't bear that thought. Not wanting to hear that conversation any longer, she moved towards Harry who was watching the people trying out flying above.

"Confund anyone lately?" Harry asked teasingly as she got near him.

"Not recently, but I did notice someone over there who could do with a good hex," Hermione said, playing along.

"I still can't believe that Hermione Granger would hex someone for no good reason," Harry said shaking his head. "But after last year, I suppose anything is possible."

"Well, maybe some people deserve a good hex. Like that git McLaggen."

"Still can't believe you did that."

"Well, Quidditch makes Ron happy. He really wanted to be on the team, but needed some extra help. I like seeing Ron happy."

"Yeah, Quidditch makes him happy, but you make him happier."

"You think so?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I know so. You haven't seen him when you're around him! It's like if someone had just given him a Cheering Charm! You're the sunshine of his life! You're the night to his day!" Harry said.

"_I'm the night to his day?_ Where did you get that from?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Been reading some poetry. Ginny makes me do it," Harry said quickly.

"I'm sure," Hermione said laughing some more.

"Oi! Croner! What the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled to a boy who was spinning around on his broom. "Sorry, Hermione. I'll be right back."

Yes, Hermione thought as she saw Harry mounting his broom and flying to Croner. Those girls could talk all they wanted about Ron. But she made him happy. She knew that, Harry knew that, and according to Harry, Ron thought that as well. And she was going to make sure that those girls knew that too.

-------

**Review Please!**


	6. Only Hers

Second part for "Make Him Happy"

Disclaimer: I am not in any way trying to rip Jo off of Harry Potter. Because then I'd end up in jail. And then there wouldn't be any fanfictions to read there...

-------

One month later

It was the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season. Hermione smiled at the way Ron was so nervous that morning. Even though she had almost snogged the life out of him that morning, he was still so very nervous. Things would never change, she realized. Even though Ron had proved he was good enough to get in the team, he still thought he was a lousy player.

"Ready to go up?" Ginny asked her with a forced smile on her face. She had fallen off her broom two days ago when one of the team's Beaters had accidentally thrown a Bludger at her during practice. She had fallen a few feet, but Harry, once again playing the hero, had caught her. She wasn't hurt at all, but Madam Pomfrey, being the overly concerned healer that she is there at Hogwarts, had banned her from playing the game that day.

"Yes, let's go sit down," Hermione replied. "Oh, there's Luna and Neville. Should we sit with them?"

"Yes, that sounds fine," Ginny replied as they started to go up.

"Hello you two! I heard about your fall, Ginny. I'm sorry you aren't playing today," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice when they arrived to their seats.

"Thanks, Luna. Aren't you supposed to be commentating today?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"No, not this time. Dean Thomas told Professor McGonagall that he wanted to do it this time. Pity, isn't it? I don't mind too much. Last time there were too many nargles infesting the air around there."

"Er, right," Hermione said with a polite smile on her face.

The game started a little after their conversation. Soon, the Gryffindors were ahead of there opponents, Hufflepuff.

As soon as the game got a little boring, as it always did to Hermione, she started looking around trying to recognize people. As she did, dread overcame her when she noticed the two girls from the Quidditch pitch the other day sitting a few seats away from her. Straining her ears, Hermione leaned forwards trying to catch a bit of their conversation.

"So then I told him that I would rather eat flobberworms than go out with him," one of the girls said.

"Good for you, Lorna! But now you have no date for next Hogmeade trip. Who are you going with? It would not do for you to go alone!" the other girl replied.

"I know, Hazel. So now I have started on my plan 'Get Ron Weasley', GRW for short," Lorna replied smugly much to Hermione's dismay.

"Excellent! So what have you done?" Hazel replied excitedly.

"Well, yesterday I asked him the time, and today I told him good luck on the match. Pretty good start, no?"

"Excellent start! Like you said, Ron is ever so handsome. His eyes are to die for!"

As the girls started chatting about Ron's best qualities, Hermione could feel her heart sinking. This time, she thought she could really lose Ron to another Lavender-look-alike female.

"Don't listen to them, Hermione," Ginny said interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"What? Whom?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Those girls. The fan girls!" Ginny half-shouted to her. "They always say things about Harry as well. They have nothing better to do with their time. Ignore them."

"I will, er, thanks Ginny," Hermione replied, her mind still running madly about with thoughts about the girls.

The game got a little more exciting after their talk, as the players expertly dodged Bludgers and scored more points. Hermione almost had a heart attack when a Bludger almost hit Ron but missed by centimeters.

As the game grew more heated, Hermione couldn't help but feel more anxious about the girls' conversation. What should she do? She had to show the girls that Ron was hers, and only hers, and would always be hers.

Loud shrieking interrupted her thinking. As she looked towards the pitch, she noticed that the game was over, and that Gryffindor had won the game by a landslide. Without thinking she leapt up to her feet and started running to the field. She could hear Ginny, Neville, and Luna calling after her, but she didn't stop until she came upon Ron and gave him the longest kiss she had given him.

"Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed as they broke apart.

"Er, thanks Hermione. What was that for? I thought you didn't want people commenting on us," Ron asked looking very puzzled.

"I don't give a damn now," Hermione told him with a smirk on her face.

"Is that really you, Hermione?" Ron asked her, still looking puzzled. "Are you feeling alright? Did you really just swear?"

"It really is me. I just want to show everyone how much I love you," Hermione replied with a look of adoration in her eyes.

"You're insane, Hermione. But I love you too," Ron said leaning in towards her. His lips then made contact with hers. That assured her that Ron was hers and only hers.

-------

I hoped you liked it! I'm running out of ideas here, so if you have some ideas, please tell me!


End file.
